


JJ & Yuri

by teruteru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad English, I have no idea what this is about, I just want to write something about them, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky.The Russian Fairy. The Russian Ice Tiger. A prodigy and Russia’s  future hero in the world of figure skating.But, it’s not all of those nicknames that makes Jean-Jacques Leroy like Yuri.





	JJ & Yuri

Yuri Plisetsky.

The Russian Fairy. The Russian Ice Tiger. A prodigy and Russia’s  future hero in the world of figure skating.

But, it’s not all of those nicknames that makes Jean-Jacques Leroy like Yuri. It’s because he’s a skillful skater, JJ admits that. A hardworker person who wants only the best and his thirst for victory.

And, if there’s another reason why JJ likes Yuri Plisetsky a lot, it’s because...

...he’s cute.

JJ likes to tease him a lot, saying words that makes Yuri go wild and angry at him. But, those screams and the way Yuri makes his trademark angry face is what JJ like. He likes to see it as often as possible. He likes to reply back with “I love you so much too, Yuri-chan~” every time the Russian says “I hate you so fucking much, JJ!”

Yuri Plisetsky is a challenge. A really interesting challenge.

Because it’s the first time JJ found someone who doesn’t fall for him as soon as their eyes met. Usually, men and women will fall for JJ because, let’s admit, JJ is a very attractive man and a skillful skater too, on top of that, though he almost never shuts his mouth and acts cocky and confident. A prime candidate for both the Grand Prix Final and Worlds gold. People chase him, not the other way around. So, to find someone like Yuri is a whole new thing for him.

Their banters are always fun and interesting to watch and it’s childish, according to Phichit. Hearing JJ teases Yuri and Yuri replies back with sharp answers is a daily routine when they are in the same competition.

They’re like two opposite poles in a magnet, pushing and pulling each other. JJ pulls and Yuri pushes. Sometimes, Yuri pulls and JJ lets him be pulled into his charm. And sometimes, Yuri uncounsciously pulled into JJ’s charm without a slightest intention to push him back.

Until they are in a relationship.

***

“I regret falling in love with a jerk like you.”

“But, you love me anyway. You can’t resist me in the end.”

“Shut up, JJ!”

“Make me.”

“....”

“Ah Yuri~ every time I say that and your face is blushing, it’s an awesome view for me.”

“Die!”

“I am. You kill me with your love.”

“JJ!!!!!”


End file.
